


Whose Side Are You On?

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Gift Fic, If you want - Freeform, No character bashing, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rogue Avengers (mentioned) - Freeform, Ruthless Tony Stark, Thaddeus Ross Gets What He Deserves, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Runs the World, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony never liked Ross anyway.





	Whose Side Are You On?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flight_Of_Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/gifts).



> For the incredible and amazing Flight_of_Icarus! Happy birthday, hun! I wanted to write you so much more, because you deserve ALL THE WORDS, but this was all I could sneak into my schedule!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The tags for Evil/Villain Tony are only for IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT THAT WAY. -.- Come on, people.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.”

The surprise at his denial flitted briefly across Thaddeus Ross’s face.

“What’s that, Stark? You must be confused. That was an _order_ , not a suggestion.”

Tony just leaned back in his chair and grinned at the other man. He turned to the uncomfortable-looking committee member seated beside him.

“Would it sound too childish to say, ‘You’re not the boss of me’? I feel like it might be pushing it a bit too far, but I’m on the fence. It’s such a classic.”

Ross’s face was turning a most unbecoming shade of red.

“Actually,” he corrected in an audibly controlled tone, “as the head of the council overseeing the Avengers on behalf of the UN, I _am._ ”

“Oh, but see, that’s where _you’re_ confused.” Tony’s grin turned from playful to sharp and predatory in an instant. “It seems some evidence has come to light of morally questionable projects and inhumane experiments that you were involved in. I’m afraid you’re being removed from your post.”

As if on cue, the guards by the door stepped forward to flank Ross.

“In fact,” Tony continued, “you’re being taken into custody to face charges on numerous counts of human rights violations. And your little Raft? It’s being shut down, too. Sorry, not sorry.”

Ross’s jaw worked for several moments before he managed to find his voice again.

“You!” he accused. “You did this! I knew the whole time you were siding with the rest of your little troupe! That fight at the airport was a joke! You _let_ them get away!”

Tony snorted indelicately.

“Believe me, I am _not_ on their side. The fugitive Avengers will be dealt with, and they will face justice for the things they’ve been accused of. Make no mistake about that.”

“Just whose side are you on, then, huh? Cause you seem to be making yourself awfully comfortable playing both sides of the field.”

No answer came as the guards escorted him from the room. Once the doors closed, Tony’s smile turned easy once more and he clapped his hands as if to break the tension in the air.

“Now, then, as the new head of this council, I’d like to suggest we move on to the next item on the agenda.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From a Certain Point of View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765882) by [Of_Lights_and_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows)




End file.
